Shadow Godzilla's Adventures in Equestria
by jayseheiney2014
Summary: Hello everybody, and welcome to Shadow Godzillas Adventures in Equestria. In this series, All the Godzilla characters and a few OCs will embark on an awesome adventure, starring: Godzilla 2014, Mothra Lea, Godzilla 2000, Shadow Godzilla and his 2 brothers and 2 sisters, Rodan, SpaceGodzilla, Bluezilla, and many others, and all of the My Little Pony Characters will be in here, Peace
1. Chapter 1

**Godzilla X My Little Pony X-over, so yeah, and yes Godzilla 2014 is gonna be in this, and his step-sister, Bluezilla, so yeah, enjoy**

 _ **Italics will be the Kaiju speaking out loud and**_ _ **Underline**_ _ **will be the Kaiju thinking in their heads.**_

Chapter 1

*No POV*

It was a Bright, and sunny day on Infant Island, where Kaiju, or giant monsters, hang out, talk, and train or prepare for future battles, but it was Mating Season for all Kaiju, and there was one Kaiju that stood out amongst all others, his name was Shadow Godzilla(One of my OCs), He was the most terrifying Kaiju out there, He looked like Godzilla 2002, but he has a scar over his right eye, so, yeah, and he was MAD at the Kaiju that put that scar on his face, Cthulu Jr., and Shadow Godzilla got his revenge by Atomic Breathing Cthulu Jr. down his throat, and if your thinking that looked familiar, your not alone.

Shadow Godzilla: _How's it coming, 2014!_

Godzilla 2014: _It's going great, Shadow Godzilla!_

Shadow Gojira(another OC of mine): _Hey, this looks great, 2014._

Godzilla 2014: _Thanks, Shadow Gojira, hey hows Redzilla doing?_

Shadow Gojira: _She's doing just fine, 2014._

Godzilla 2014: _Ok, good, cause I don't want anything bad happening to her._

SpaceGodzilla: _Wow, this looks pretty, don't you think, Bluezilla_

Bluezilla: _Yeah, it looks so awesome. 2014 you did a really good job. *_ She hugges her step-brother*

Godzilla 2014: _Hey, guys, i hear something,_ *gaspes* _ITS REDZILLA, EVERYONE HIDE!_

Everyone hides.

Today was Redzillas birthday, and Godzilla 2014 wanted to throw a special party for her, that was what the decorations were for, so, yeah.

Redzilla: _Hello. Anyone home. 2014, Shadow Godzilla?_

Everyone: _SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REDZILLA!_

Redzilla: *Gasps* _Oh My Goodness, ok, who did this!_

Godzilla 2014: _I did._

Redzilla: _Thank you, 2014!_ *Hugges her Boyfriend*

Godzilla 2014: *Blushes a little* _Your welcome, Redzilla._

Male MUTO: _Hehe, young true love,_ _eh, Female MUTO?_

Female MUTO: _Yeah, honey, it's true love._

Blackzilla(another OC that belongs to me): _2014, this came for you._

Godzilla 2014: _It's an invite._

Shade Godzilla(another one): _To where, Godzilla?_

Godzilla 2014: _Equestria_

Blackzilla and SpaceGodzilla: _WHAT!_

Godzilla 2014: _Yes, you 2, Equestria. Well, looks like you guys are coming with me, if the princesses allow it *_ looks at the message* _Yep, you all are coming with me._

SpaceGodzilla: _I haven't been to Equestria, at all, so it's gonna take me a while to get used to it._

Bluezilla: _Don't worry, SpaceGodzilla, 2014 will show you around the place, right, 2014._

Godzilla 2014: _Yes, i will, but, Equestria is a HUGE place, so, your gonna have to stick with me, SpaceGodzilla, ok?_

SpaceGodzilla: _Yes, 2014, I understand_

Godzilla 2014: _Alright, lets go, Kaiju!_

Everyone: _YES, SIR!_

Godzilla 2014: *smiles* _Now thats what I'm talking about!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Godzilla X My Little Pony X-over, so yeah, and yes Godzilla 2014 is gonna be in this, and his step-sister, Bluezilla, so yeah, enjoy**

 _ **Italics will be the Kaiju speaking out loud and**_ _ **Underline**_ _ **will be the Kaiju thinking in their heads.**_

Chapter 1

*No POV*

It was a Bright, and sunny day on Infant Island, where Kaiju, or giant monsters, hang out, talk, and train or prepare for future battles, but it was Mating Season for all Kaiju, and there was one Kaiju that stood out amongst all others, his name was Shadow Godzilla(One of my OCs), He was the most terrifying Kaiju out there, He looked like Godzilla 2002, but he has a scar over his right eye, so, yeah, and he was MAD at the Kaiju that put that scar on his face, Cthulu Jr., and Shadow Godzilla got his revenge by Atomic Breathing Cthulu Jr. down his throat, and if your thinking that looked familiar, your not alone.

Shadow Godzilla: _How's it coming, 2014!_

Godzilla 2014: _It's going great, Shadow Godzilla!_

Shadow Gojira(another OC of mine): _Hey, this looks great, 2014._

Godzilla 2014: _Thanks, Shadow Gojira, hey hows Redzilla doing?_

Shadow Gojira: _She's doing just fine, 2014._

Godzilla 2014: _Ok, good, cause I don't want anything bad happening to her._

SpaceGodzilla: _Wow, this looks pretty, don't you think, Bluezilla_

Bluezilla: _Yeah, it looks so awesome. 2014 you did a really good job. *_ She hugges her step-brother*

Godzilla 2014: _Hey, guys, i hear something,_ *gaspes* _ITS REDZILLA, EVERYONE HIDE!_

Everyone hides.

Today was Redzillas birthday, and Godzilla 2014 wanted to throw a special party for her, that was what the decorations were for, so, yeah.

Redzilla: _Hello. Anyone home. 2014, Shadow Godzilla?_

Everyone: _SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REDZILLA!_

Redzilla: *Gasps* _Oh My Goodness, ok, who did this!_

Godzilla 2014: _I did._

Redzilla: _Thank you, 2014!_ *Hugges her Boyfriend*

Godzilla 2014: *Blushes a little* _Your welcome, Redzilla._

Male MUTO: _Hehe, young true love,_ _eh, Female MUTO?_

Female MUTO: _Yeah, honey, it's true love._

Blackzilla(another OC that belongs to me): _2014, this came for you._

Godzilla 2014: _It's an invite._

Shade Godzilla(another one): _To where, Godzilla?_

Godzilla 2014: _Equestria_

Blackzilla and SpaceGodzilla: _WHAT!_

Godzilla 2014: _Yes, you 2, Equestria. Well, looks like you guys are coming with me, if the princesses allow it *_ looks at the message* _Yep, you all are coming with me._

SpaceGodzilla: _I haven't been to Equestria, at all, so it's gonna take me a while to get used to it._

Bluezilla: _Don't worry, SpaceGodzilla, 2014 will show you around the place, right, 2014._

Godzilla 2014: _Yes, i will, but, Equestria is a HUGE place, so, your gonna have to stick with me, SpaceGodzilla, ok?_

SpaceGodzilla: _Yes, 2014, I understand_

Godzilla 2014: _Alright, lets go, Kaiju!_

Everyone: _YES, SIR!_

Godzilla 2014: *smiles* _Now thats what I'm talking about!_


End file.
